1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake assembly, and more particularly to a brake assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical brake assemblies of bicycles are provided to brake the front wheel and the rear wheel of the bicycle respectively and include two pairs of brake shoes coupled to the handgrips which are pivotally coupled to two end portions of the handle bar of the bicycle, it is to be noted that only one of the wheels can be braked when either of the handgrips is actuated. The two wheels can not be braked simultaneously.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional brake assemblies of bicycles.